


Spreading pain

by NillieLou



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Sad and Sweet, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NillieLou/pseuds/NillieLou
Summary: After a new, mysterious, and dangerous sickness spread giddily around the whole Mushroom Kingdom everyone started to panic. Especially the Koopa empire struggled hard with the sick Koopas because that virus only makes all different kinds of Koopas diseased. The economy threatened to collapse. Not just was over half of the kingdom's population affected also the great Koopa king, Lord Bowser, and his closest minions are infected. So it was up to no one else than the son's leader himself to rule over Darkland. But it was not just the big burden bothering him.A short time after Jr. took over the leadership temporarily it got worse. His father and hundreds of other Koopas lay in dying. A cure is desperately sought. Before it's too late Bowser jr. went to go and search after a flower that contains the missing ingredient for the remedies. But he will need help that not only saw Princess Peach, so she sent after the heroes number one Mario and Luigi to help the child find a way out of the emergency.But before they could reach their search location something tragic happened on their way.
Relationships: Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: 'talking-brina'

Thick raindrops splashed alternately on the stone-paved floor. Nothing outside was heard then the lapping of them. Absolute silence. The quietness was almost scary. Normally it's full of loud noise and life around the castle's grounds. So, the stillness could nearly tell what was wrong. A heavy breeze slid across the whole Darkland. It sounded like an aggressive whistle. But the bad weather was not the reason why nobody set a foot out of the door. The surrounding trees were shaken by the wind. Individual leaves rolled on the sidewalks. The lava hissed as it rained on them. From the distance, you could see all the lights given by Bowser's castle. In one of the huge with colored glass embellished windows, you could see that it wasn't closed. You really had to have a very good reason to not have closed the window already. Probably cause there were a ton of other, better worries than an open window on a stormy day. The blood-red curtains embroidered with gold fluttered frantically around, driven by the wind. There were a bunch of water drops on the stone-tiled floor. You easily could see the reflection of the window, the curtains, the light, and the mousy wall on the cleaned floor. A dark green carpet was spread out in the center of the room. There weren't many cupboards or shelves. Just a big flat-screen tv on top of a dark wooded dresser and across from the tv a small couch. To the side of the couch was a side table on which stood a mug of steaming hot chocolate. The walls were full of portrayals. On almost every one of them, the same person was seen. The creature looked like a mixture between a dragon and a turtle. There all were in a golden frame. On all the frames were little diamonds in the colors of red, green, and blue found. Sometimes there were formed like a rhombus, a square, or just a circle. The light shined wonderfully in them. The combination with the frames let all the pictures appear majestic. It didn't matter how threatening the mutant looked, with the frame, the horned weirdo seemed mighty, gorgeous, and authoritative. He looked like nothing could take him down.   
In front of the tv was an almost exact same looking person standing. It just appeared to be much smaller and less pugnacious. His red, to a ponytail bound, hair shimmered like cobwebs in the light coming from the crystalline chandelier over him. He wore an oversized white bib, with a childish drawing from a mouth that was full of sharp teeth on it. On his snout a respirator. The respirator wasn't just like the mask’s doctors would wear. It was a mask that was more protective against viruses and bacterial. The little kid, that heard of the name Bowser jr. looked everything else than happy. Even if you couldn't see his mouth, his eyes gave expression enough. His black, beady eyes looked sad. The light reverberated of his lens. Under his eyes were big eye bags. His whole little body looked cramped. Bowser jr. starred less interested more tensed into the screen of the tv. The young prince watched the news channel. The female mushroom living being wore a shrill pink blazer over a light blue shirt. On her head obvious, not her real hair. A platinum blonde wig with a turbulent hairstyle that looked like it would be from the eighties. An in the same eye-damaging pink, she had a headband crowning her with make-up overloaded phiz. It wasn't her sure deterrent appearance, no it was more the words that came out of her mouth, that were catching his attention. For a few minutes, Lord Bowser jr. listened to the moderator Goombrina and he already was fed up. He actually didn't know himself, why he was even watching this channel. He wasn't bored or anything, probably cause he cared a lot about what others think and say not just about him, but his father and the situation at the moment. He completely ignored the fact that the rain can come in from the open standing window. He put his entire concentration on the so-called 'talking-brina' thing on the news which was more like a talk show. Maybe cause everything else would be enough. He felt stressed out by everyone at the moment. It is like a little button he pushes every time if he feels overloaded. Klick. And nothing. All his other surroundings which made noise are like gone.   
"So, the questions we are all asking is: Why is a child responsible for the whole Koopa empire? How could King Bowser ever thought that would be a good idea? Was it just another 'great incidence' or is it just his favor for extra dump ideas? We talked with many different people and that is their opinion." giggled Goombrina with a 'serious' look on her face. Even if she looked more like she tried to hold back to not break into laughter.  
The screen went black for one second until it came back with random people who answered those questions and gave their judgment. "Welp, I don't really know what to think. Till now the government always made the right decision at the end. But giving a kid to rule over Darkland? Sure, insane even if it's the son of Lord Bowser..." Some Shy guy uttered. Jr. clenched his hands and took a deep breath out. "I'll be honest. How could a child possibly be able to rule over anything? Especially such a spoiled and selfish one like Lord Jr.? There is a huge mistake going on and this mistake came from no one else than Lord Bowser himself!" A Boo meant. "Right? It's not like Lord Bowser could have prepared for such an emergency. Oh, pardon me he was too busy kidnapping the Princess than taking care of Darkland. And this man wants to rule the world. He can't even take real care of his own son so, what did we actually expect?" The female Boo said who stood next to the other Boo. They could have been a couple. These words hurt Bowser's little son more than he would ever admit. His anger grew from ten to ten thousand and he threw the remote, which was in his left hand, with all his strength against the tv. Of course, did that hit the tv so hard that it instantly broke? First, it tilted back before it fell down to the front. Even if he had sworn to himself not to freak out, he did so. He just couldn't watch how these stupid persons insulted his father like that. She said, his dad is a bad leader and father, who cares about nothing else than his kidnappings. That wasn't true and of who knows that best was Jr. In his point of view, he knew that Bowser loves him and cares about him. He knew that if he'd be sick his papa would be the first one who stays next to him, let him sit on his lap and stroke his forehead, reading a story to him, or maybe let him eat sweets even though his daddy knows best that this isn't too good for him, but he still gives him candy cause Bowser is the best father Jr. could wish for and all he wants is to make him happy, to let him forget his pain for one second in his sickness, to let him know how much he freaking loves and cares for his son. He would NEVER put his desires over the ones of his kingdom. He might seem selfish and in some ways, he truly is that but he would never act that way if it'd be over the ones he cares about. Bowser jr. felt how a few warm tears dripped over his round cheeks. He sobbed. How much he hated it if people talk bad about his papa particularly if they are saying he is a bad father. He is used to hearing Toads and other Mario-fanatics talk like that, but now his own citizens too?  
Suddenly two Goombas came storming into the room. They must've heard the row. They just could see the young Lord's back; they sure would be a bit shocked to see him crying. He loathed it if someone sees him weeping. It made him look vulnerable and weak. The soldiers didn't bother to ask what had happened. It was pretty much obvious for them. Things like that happen once in a while. Bowser and his son require to let their rage out on the furniture.   
"T-tell that STUPID KNC transmitter that I want to give them an interview, what they NEVER forget! And bring me someone who can write some brazen sayings! I'm gonna roast 'em!" He commanded with a trembling but still loud voice.   
"Yes, sir!" The one called out and they ran off.  
When they were gone he began to regret what he just asked for. He shouldn't care via his revenge, but he already told them to do it and no one should dare to say things over his dad like that without getting any form of punishment. His father would do the same. Ok, probably not, he would freak out and nobody wants that and that's why normally such a statement like this would never even be on tv. Junior wiped his tears away with his arm cause there was no tissue in sight. He sniffed. The child wished his father to be here to show that lady who’s the best boss here. There he remembered his hot chocolate still standing there orphaned on the table. He slowly walked over and picked the cup up. He drank it all up with one big slip. It was too cold for him to be called hot chocolate. Yes, to someone who can't breathe fire would that be still warm but not for him. He put down the tumbler a bit harshly but that is his way to put things down never mind what that is. The prince started to feel very weary once again. This is the third time that happened today. But he knew that he can't lay down and sleep, he wouldn't be able to do so anyway, he can't rest in times like that. His dad wouldn't do that either. As long the Morbum Mortem made its rounds around he'll never be able to rest. He yawned. It took him some time to detect the time the clock was showing. The conference to MorbisM-2 is in approximately five hours. Tired he began to walk over to the office, the guy who helps him with the interview should be here soon.


	2. (Strange) Feelings

It was good that Junior knew the castle hallways like his shell, or else he would have bumped into every wall on his way to the office. He was exhausted and preferred to just let himself fall to the ground and sleep. He wouldn't be that weary if the young lord could sleep at night. The prince kept on waking up because of bad dreams. This morning he was so tired that he overheard the alarm clock. At some point, Captain Goomba and Captain Shy guy, which were the caretaker for him while no one else was there, noticed the constant ringing of the alarm and walked into the room to see after him. They pretty fast realized that he was in fact so tired that he didn't even perceive that.  
Little Bowser's feet began to be heavier with every step he took. His vision started to get blurry. He sensed dizziness. He now regretted his wish a few seconds ago to pass out. His mouth was dry. Maybe he should have eaten more and especially drink. The kid ignored everyone who passed his way. There was nothing to see anyway. Just the faces covered in masks. Everyone had to carry one. It was not the fact that they all could have been infected, no, it was more for the safety of the ones the sickness was contagious too. The mask was good at hiding your emotions.   
After crossing the last junction, he reached the office. Bowser's son never spent real time in here. Why should he? There was nothing to play with and everybody knew that if the Koopa king was in his office no one was allowed to interrupt him. Or do it and live with the consequences.   
As he entered the room, a strange feeling overcame him. He didn't understand what it could be. It felt like bleakness. He was in here yesterday. What could have been that? He glared at the empty executive chair, his father normally would sit in. The small Koopa imagined his daddy working on something. The way he grumbled about things, sighed in relief, or mumbled anything cause he was mad at something or someone. The youth watched him sometimes when he was bored. It was funny cause every time Bowser would do almost the same things over and over again, like his stack of endless-seeming paperwork always be the same. Well, it kinda was. There was every month a new invoice or reports. The only things that change in that were words and numbers. If something dramatically would have changed his father had freaked out. For most parts, everything was just like always. Bowser jr. went to his father and sat next to him cause he wanted to compare him. He didn't say or do anything. What would his father never allow him anyways, the king of the Koopas needed his full concentration to work and a hyperactive child like his son would slightly distract him. He just sat there, staring at his father. For him, his father was his whole world. He didn't have a mother. Deep in his heart, he somehow knew that Peach maybe never gonna be his mama. With a missing parent, he focused more on Bowser. His son idolized him, he was his hero, his number one, no matter what. His dad was the one who could fix each of his problems. The one to rely on. When he was with him he felt different, but not just he, his father as well. Bowser stressed himself out with the paperwork and having his child sitting next to him calmed him. Especially when Jr. laid his head on Bowser's lap. It was relaxing for both. After a short while, Jr. would fell asleep and Bowser would feel how his breaths would grow slowly and evenly, his would to the same. It was almost magical how father and son could calm down each other so well. When his son was around, even such a big and usually so scrupulous creature like Bowser can change his ways to the complete opposite. The heir to the throne wished that Peach's subjects could see Bowser like this, just for a short time. What vexed him more was now where Bowser was in a coma, his own people started to turn against him because they thought that nothing would be in handle anymore. In the truth, it would have been a lot more endurable if they would have done the contrary, then maybe this hopeless situation would surely have been overcome better.  
Bowser jr. inhaled a deep breath and stepped forward and took a seat. He noticed that his tummy started to complain. What did he even eat today? As always there was a big choice on foot, today especially tasty cause the chefs wanted to get him to eat something, so they got the young lord a plate full of his favorite breakfast-foots. Among other things, a slice of bread with chocolate spread. Who wouldn't go with chocolate for breakfast? Bowser jr. would and did. Instead, he ate a bit of his omelet and two of those little fruit yogurts. He sighed and leaned his head against the backrest. He began to slightly teeter the big desk chair. He closed his eyes. A few seconds longer and he would peacefully drift off to sleep.  
Suddenly he realized someone coming into the room. He opened his eyes and turned the chair around, which faced the wall. A Koopa Troopa stood in front of him, besides the mask on his face he was dressed normally. It was Koopus(That name is a combination of the Latin word opus, which means work and Koopa), he was one of his dad's employees in the economic sector and management. On his left fist a black watch. He wore a red tie and he had a royal-blue colored shell and fitting shoes, like almost every Koopa. That was the guy Jr. was waiting for. Since he was asking for an interview with the news channel, he, of course, needed a handout with all those things on it he should or must say, including the 'brazen sayings'. After all, Bowser jr. didn't really understand a thing they were talking about, maybe it was his age or the fact that he didn't know what to say or do in such an interview, that seemed so insignificant and yet important. Sure, he watched many interviews before, but he never had the desire to do the same thing.  
"Good late morning, lord Jr.! I came right after; I heard you needed me. The Goomba soldiers told me exactly what you said and I have something prepared." Koopus uttered calmly and seriously.  
"Good," Jr. exclaimed unmotivated and silent.  
"Ehmmmm, about the 'roasting thing', young lord, I think that is not that brilliant of a thought...I watched the TV reports as well and I completely understand why you would really want to 'roast 'ehm' BUT, I still think that's not that good of an idea...You see, such tv channels like the 'Koopa News Chanel(=short KNC)' maybe a too big of a victim for a roasting battle. They truly know what they are doing and it is also clear that they are provoking us cause they know that we won't let our king and your mighty father portray as a bad leader over Darkland." He urbane tried to explain.  
"Hmm. So, what do you suggest? Can I do or say at least something?" he asked annoyed and bored.  
"Well, It-" Koopus got interrupted.  
"Not a single adage?" Jr. called out a bit disappointed and shocked.   
"I know you are upset right now, but even a single little adage could cause a disaster and we both don't want that to happen, do we? To show your folk that they can trust and still rely on Lord Bowser on such hard times like these, we have to avoid every conflict that could cause doubting on the reign. To now start a conflict wouldn't be just childish, it would make us seem weak and assailable. If you want to give a strong and professional impression, we go with the interview and stay focused and factual, so we will appear relaxed and more intellectual towards the others. -But that is just my opinion, the decision is yours." Koopus meant with a solemn voice yet emotionless.  
"...alright..." Prince Jr. mumbled in defeat. Koopus was right. He was in charge and kinda responsible for everything, he didn't want to mess up anything and overall, he should listen to someone who had much more experience, plus he was too sleepy to discuss such things at the moment.   
"Good! You chose the right thing!" He said happily and handed him over a piece of paper. Jr. took it and looked at it for a moment. Too many letters for him. A short while after, the kid didn't finish reading the paper, a Shy guy came and knocked on the open door politely.   
"’ Scuse me to interrupt, I am here to tell you that, the interview is set up from now on in kinda like one hour." He roared, bowed a bit, and then left.  
"So, I better go and give others their notes! You should get ready as well and get you to make up." He then looked at his watch and walked away.   
He sighed and pushed himself out of the comfy padded chair. The little one didn't go directly to the dressing room, he first wanted to get himself something delicious to drink in the kitchen.   
When he was on his way, he encountered Captain Boo who was surprised to see him walking in a completely different direction.  
"Prince Jr.! What are you doing this way? The interview is in the second conference room!?"  
"Duh, I know and just wanted to get something to drink for myself. I am thirsty. And I wanna have a smoothie." He complained.  
"No problem! I'll get your shake for you!" Captain Boo offered friendly.  
"It's a smoothie, not a shake. It's nice you want to get it for me but I wanna choose the ingredients myself!" He announced a bit dramatic and mad.  
"Ok, Then I will accompany you!"  
Bowser's son didn't reply to this, he just rolled his eyes. He knew that he couldn't prevent him from following him. It was Captain Boo's new job to care for him. All of the captains actually. The day when it turned out that not just Bowser but also the Koopalings and Kamek were having the MorbisM-2 virus in them, it was obvious that someone else had to look after him. It was complicated enough to tell Captain Goomba his King was infected but when the others got all positive tested too,...He fainted. After he woke up he insisted on taking care of Lord Jr. and so did the others. Bowser jr. may think it was soul-destroying to have now four extreme clingy servants instead of one certain Magickoopa who would like to stick himself onto him to always have an eye over him, but he secretly was very happy to have someone who looked after him. He felt less lonely and he enjoyed the attention a bit. Captain Boo smiled brightly in his face. He didn't have to wear a mask. Well, he was a Boo. A kind of ghost. He couldn't get sick unless it had something to do with aura or other spiritual things and he also couldn't carry the virus. Where should he? There was no blood or skin. He could have drool, maybe but he is still a Boo, so there was no danger in that.  
Finally, they made their way to the big kitchen, and Jr. walked over to the mixer. Captain Boo helped him to get the stuff he needed, so he could make him a smoothie. The small Koopa was a little picky by deciding the fruits. Before the ten minutes past they were in the kitchen, he finished his exotic drink and they both moved including smoothie to the dressing room next to the second conference room. During their 'journey' Junior sucked on the drinking straw like a baby and relish every single sip of it. He still carried the note with him. He hoped that the cold drink would refresh him but instead the sucking and walking made him feel even more languid. Eventually, he could get some rest after the interview before the conference begin. Till that he must keep himself awake, at least his dizzy feeling was gone. He swore himself a few things, one of them was that he wouldn't freak out and do anything 'stupid'. He didn't allow himself to mess this up. It was too important for that. In the end, he knew, he was the one who would look cool and smart at the end.  
As he entered the room there were minions waiting for him. He sat down on the chair in front of a mirror. He had to stop sucking on his drinking straw, which he pressed beneath his mask that he didn't have to take it off the whole time before, so the guys who were making up him could work. They wanted him to look presentable. At that moment he looked done with the world. The usually bright-light-green skin color of his head was now a pale-light-green. He had big eye bags and he had sweat beads on the forehead. His giddy sensation may be left but he got a headache in return. While the make-up artist did their best, Junior did his best in learning all these sentences so he wouldn't seem like he just got them which wasn't that wrong.  
Fifteen minutes before the interview started, he began to be extremely edgy, and glancing behind the curtains to see what was going on in that conference room wouldn't help it. After considering the cameras, he somewhat panicked. He sweated even more. From that on the time passed for him like seconds. With a cold glare he starred at the table he would sit in and tried to breathe, which was slightly tricky in that mask of his. Everything he heard sounded muffled and his world began to spin. When he felt something cold touching him, he almost jumped back. Turned out it was the hand of Captain Boo, the other captains surrounded him as well. They all looked worried.   
"Lord Junior, you are alright? Do you want a break, I am sure we can shift the interview for a few hours, you look like you would need some rest!" Captain Goomba whined concerned. Bowser Junior just shook his head. He would do the interview now, to shift it to later that day wouldn't help at all. They gave them anxious expressions at each other.  
"Do you at least want to drink your shake up?" Captain Shy guy asked.  
"That's a smoothie." Captain Boo corrected him.  
"......no..." The little Koopa barely said silent and as if he hadn't had the voice to talk right now. He couldn't tell more. He didn't even hear them clear. It was like they would talk through a pillow with him. He noticed someone giving some kind of signal and he suspected that was the 'go' he was waiting for.  
Before he walked out there, he paused, gulped, and straightened his orange necktie. He would make it. It was just an interview that was live sent. Nothing could go wrong. Right?


	3. A Interview

Junior took a seat by the writing desk that looked like a winner podium. The part in the middle where he sat was much higher than to his right and left where two other experts would sit. Their names where Gideon, who was a Shy Guy, and one of Bowser's finance ministers, and there was Dr. Koopy(The names for the characters are so horrible...) he was the lead doctor and researcher for a cure of the disease, on top of three he was the treating doctor for King Bowser and all the others. And surrounded by experts there sat a seven-year-old who had as much experience in ruling over a Kingdom and give press information like a Cheep-cheep in walking on two legs. He didn't get any professional views like Gideon nor Dr. Koopy. The only authority he had was that he was the son of Lord Bowser, which made him the heir to the throne. That's it. He was really talented in sport and fighting just like his old man, but business wasn't his subject area. The only reason why he was there was that the prince was the one who was responsible for the Kingdom, that was at least the case of what all the media said. In reality, it wasn't that simple, but the media don't care about such things neither that he was a child. In their eyes, he was in charge and that made him responsible for everything. On the other hand, there was the problem that he was too young to even have the right to rule, but there was no one else if someone had chosen one of the ministers to rule over Darkland it would have ended in a fight and there Bowser didn't leave any orders on who should care over his Kingdom besides the Koopalings and Kamek who were also sick, there wasn't really much of a choice then to give the whole power over Darkland a child. Something like this never happened before and unique situations require extraordinary solutions. However, that would work on paper but in reality...Say there was a lot of chaos behind the curtains, which hid the truth. Junior was the one who had to be everywhere, where the ministers were and he had to give his okay by every little single thing. No matter what that was. So mostly it was like that,  
The little Koopa would sit there and watch the others doing whatever they did, sometimes there were people explaining to him for hours something that was so complex and confusing that he didn't understand a word anyways, and that had multiple reasons, first, his vocabulary wasn't as big as a library, second, he didn't know what they were talking about because he was just present and no one said him what that was all about and third, he was horrible at listening and got the attention span of a stone. His thoughts wouldn't focus on for example the economic system of Darkland, then again never ever someone told him what that was and how it worked.   
People expected him to know all that but how on earth would that be even possible?  
The young Lord took his seat and cleared his throat. In front of him were a little microphone and a glass of bubbly water. I must be cold cause small water drops were running down the glass and it was a bit mist up. Not that he could drink it anyway. The light from the headlights was blinding him. There was still a lot of talking going on down where all reporters were.  
He glanced around and pretty fast realized the big camera right in front of him just a few meters away. A Lakitu was behind it. He looked at his notes, that was just a text without any bullet points. He frowned by reading it again, now he just noticed that he had no idea when to answer one of those things.   
"Stupid clown..." the kid mumbled in frustration, hesitation, and anger.  
He glared up when a Goomba almost let a boom mic(It took me a half-hour until I found the English word for that and I still don't know the word for that in my native language...) fell on him.  
"Oopsie!" He smiled with a grin so wide like he would have one in a lottery.  
Junior shook his head, to think if that would have somehow managed to kill him and that guy would have only said 'Oopsie'. And that guy is working for the KNC, how fitting. He stopped when he thought over how the Goomba is even holding that thing, he had no hands. Carry it with the moth would be an option, but then he must have superpowers. He wondered how it's like to live with a handicap.  
Suddenly he saw an awfully familiar face. He clenched his fists and squeezed the note in his paws. Goombrina walked in with two Goombas with black shades comparing her like she would be the star, the most important person in this interview, no the world. A sneaky grin came from her. In the little kid's eyes definitely, the one he despised most in the room. He asked himself how she could wake up with such a phiz and attitude every single day. You could fight about that since many people say he had an attitude that wouldn't be much better than hers, actually even worse.  
She placed herself on a little chair and glared at him with a look that could mean just one thing, you're dead.  
He felt someone pulling on him and glanced behind him. It was Koopus putting a tiny mic on his head.  
"Your angriness, please stay focused, hate her like girls do, behind her back!" Koopus whispered in his ear, or on his side of his head since there wasn't much of an ear found. He quickly ran off again.  
In the distance was a Shy Guy making strange hand waves.  
Everyone paused his conversation and slowly anything began to be silent.  
"We are sending live in one, two,..." The Shy Guy announced and with every number his hand wave grew wider.  
"Oh, believe me, I will and I won't hate her like a girl, what am I? A girl? A pussy?" He muttered silently before a Lakitu was coming in flying on a cloud and positioning himself in front of him.  
"The interview about the current Morbum Mortem crisis is open. Please ask your questions one after another like you signed it on and say before asking who should answer it. Every answer shouldn't take longer than a few minutes." Lakitu flew away and disappeared behind the grey curtains in the back.  
Lord Junior felt new sweat drops flowed down his forehead and back.   
The first questions were all about the economy, something that was really important to talk about. Many stores are closed and safety rules were everyone bothering.  
"Dr. Koopy(Is it just me or is this name getting more terrible every time after using?), how is the development of the remedies going on recently? Is there any new sign that we get a vaccination sometime soon?"  
"Well, as we already said, there we are close to finding a vaccination or better the remedies to beat the Morbum Mortem or short MorbisM-2. The problem is just that to complete the Salutem Venenum, the remedies, we need another active ingredient that is compatible with the already available Sanitatem Effectuas and the Serenum Viventium. That's the only reason we are failing to encounter a cure. But be assured that all our researchers and scientists are working very hard and doing their best. Normally to discover an effective cure, it takes a long time and we are already close, we even know which ingredient is missing. The so-called Mori Vernantia. Till now, we only know that this resource is present in the Aqucealis-Xienophobis-Equarales, a special flower. The big issue here is that this flower is considered extinct, meaning it is nowhere to be found anymore. So, we even can be thankful that the Morbum Mortem already circulated about a hundred years ago, that's the cause for the shortcut MorbisM-2 it is the second time a form of this disease is wandering across the Kingdom and causing havoc." Koopy explained professionalism and understanding at one time. It was the first time Junior did fathom what they are doing and what they are searching for.  
"Prince Junior,..." There was her turn, Goombrina with a smile, she couldn't wait then to let this situation escalate. Luckily that's now what happened, right?  
"Say, there a lot of rumors going around that the leadership is not doing all too bright, what's right on that? Is really everything fine?"  
The little child blinked a few times. What should he do?   
"Trust me, there is everything ok with the leadership, everything is in handle...as always. No worries, we got that." He looked pressured, that wasn't as smart as it sounded in his head.  
"If everything is under control then how comes it that you at such a young age with not as much experience as a pro is the first one to ask?" She did have a point in that and Junior knew she was right all along but he was just doing that he was good at lying and denying.  
"I am in charge cause I am able to, it may be true that I am not as professional as my Dad or someone else but despite that, I'd say I am pretty good at doing this cause till now there was no big catastrophe. And this even though I am at a young age." Just now he noticed that he didn't even need that paper that Koopus gave him. He was fine without it, he guessed that he is a pro.  
"What I and our dear watchers are wondering, why King Bowser, your mighty father, didn't make provision for such a case? After all, he should have prepared for such a situation, does that make him a bad leader, and whose fault is this, what would you say?"  
Normally this would be the point he would freak out, but he knew he had to stay focused.  
"...No one could expect something like this to happen, especially that all advisors and commanders fall out at almost the same time. It is not like that that there wasn't a plan B. And my father did prepare, but who could imagine this situation go in this direction? It is the fault of no one and not having control over everything for one time doesn't make my father a bad leader!" His voice grew louder. He didn't know what to do else. He couldn't smack her in the face.  
"Yeah, but it sure is strange that all of the commanders fell sick at almost the same time. It almost looks like an intention. What many people are questioning is if it was headed for it to happen? The whole situation seems so suspicious to people that they are questioning if Lord Bowser would want that to happen? Did he want to ruin this Kingdom? He maybe didn't see any other way out after bringing so many bad impressions over Darkland. Is that what he could have wanted? Is Lord Bowser even able to rule or did his own horniness over Princess Peach drove him into megalomania?" She started to grin. She suspected him to freak out, she wanted that headline in the newspaper and news so badly. King Bowser's son attacking innocent moderator, just the thought let her grew wild. Goombrina had the ability to read the minds of other people, she knew exactly what to say and do to break the people mentally. To make them do what she wanted.  
Bowser Junior's breaths were heavy and he felt so furious and helpless at the same time. He couldn't do anything, but he knew himself well enough that, if he would stay longer, he would jump and try to rip her ugly face-off.  
Shouting from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. Everyone looked back, which gave him some more moments to think.  
"...-WHAT SHOULD THAT MEAN!? THAT WASN'T PART OF THE-..." The voice was Captain Goomba who would, of course, be the second person having a freak out because of the things Goombrina just named Lord Bowser, to doubt if he was in the mental state to be a leader, was like saying Bowser is a ****I don't want to write it out loud, kid’s bad things*******into Caption Goombas face. And that leads to the question of what would happen if someone would say this in his face. His voice suddenly sounded muffled through anything. It obviously was better like that.  
Junior swallowed hard, he needed to act, now. There were too many things happening around him. The dizzy feeling came back and his world began to spin again. His mouth felt so dry again like he didn't drink in ages. It felt like he would pass out every second. At the same moment, a wave of fatigue overcame him.   
He jumped up, letting the chair to make an ear-hurting grinding noise on the floor.  
He fast noticed that he jumped up too quickly, then it felt like an earthquake in his brain.  
Everyone stared at him, including Goombrina who couldn't wait to see what his next action would be.  
Koopus bit himself on his lips, he thought that now would be the moment it all would end in absolute mayhem.  
Junior knew, now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I didn't expect so many kudos a few days after I uploaded it! You are all great!  
> Thank you!  
> Let me know how you like it!  
> Have a nice rest of the day!  
> ~Harmonie~


	4. Too much is too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you for all those Kudos. It means a lot to me!  
> I looked over this pretty old writing(the story is a few months old and my writing did progress) and yes, I am glad you didn't get sick while reading this trash.  
> I try to correct all mistakes I can find in the future!  
> I apologize!  
> I would really be happy to receive a review! Just if you want tho!   
> Thank you all for your support!

Bowser Jr. stood there, staring at the camera, his mind was spinning in circles. Too many things had happened. Too many thoughts were sprinting up and down. Too many expressions are there and still not processed. Too many hours he tried to keep himself awake. Too many expectations were awaited from him.   
It was simply too much.  
He just saw huge green joists and tiny-black flying dots everywhere.   
"The interview is over." He uttered coldly and silently.  
The prince turned around and slowly walked away. Everyone looked perplexed and shocked. Koopus was just relieved, he sighed.  
Goombrina looked like she'd turn insane every second. She didn't get what she wanted. Not easy to accept someone as spoiled as she was.  
The young lord disappeared behind the grey curtains. He heard someone that sounded like Gideon, but it sounded muffled.  
"Please no more questions."  
He came in and leaned with his head against the wall. The prince was instantly surrounded by the Captains and Koopus.  
"You did a great job, Lord Jr.! Even though you didn't take the advice of my note!" Koopus praised.  
Captain Goomba spilled out a piece of cloth that was in his mouth.  
"Yeah, you stayed calm, we are proud of you!"  
"Unlike you..." Captain Shy Guy muttered.  
"Excuse me?"   
"Ehm...Lord Junior, are you alright?" Captain Koopa asked.  
No response. Everyone had a worried look.  
Captain Boo offered him his shake, pardon me, smoothie.   
"You wanna drink something?"  
The little Koopa shook his head.  
"You should lay down a bit!"  
He ignored what they said for the most part, he couldn't focus on what they would say anyway. His mind was off.  
Laborious, Jr. began to creep out of the room without speaking a word. The Captains followed him as they would everywhere he'd go. Bowser's son didn't peek back, but he still knew they were there. It was a good feeling.  
"Should we carry you?"  
Bowser Junior paused. Carry? As tempting as that sounded, it would have hurt his honor and pride in such a way that he couldn't glance in anyone's eyes for days. One of his biggest weaknesses was his appearance to other people. He was just like his father in that, maybe even more sensitive. He was sick of always got credited as the son of the mighty King Bower. He was just that, or at least he felt like that. People recognized him as not more. That was wrong, he was the spoiled brat or the son of Bowser. Even minions were sometimes bad talking about him. He sure could have told his father who would let them do some dirty job, but for some reason, he wasn't sure anymore why he didn't. Maybe cause that wouldn't change anything on what they would think, or maybe it would, from just the spoiled brat to the treacherous spoiled brat, that let his Dad solve absolutely everything for him. He sure threatened the Koopalings, for example, to tell them on his father but that was an act of intimidation. He wished that one-day people would see him as something more different, not Bowser the second, which he also heard he had been called. The huge issue was that he really WAS a Bowser the second, he had everything, the look of his father, most of the personality, the way of thinking, talking, and even the name. Heck, was there something that wasn't copied from his Dad? Well, he had a bunch of problems in fire-breathing, while his father on the other claw was like a pro. The king could make smoke came out of his nose, breathe real waves of fire, fire-balls in all various types of sizes, and much other stuff. His son could only breathe little fire-balls or if he once had put in more effort a flame. He hated to breathe fire. It cost a lot of breath actually everything he had if he would do it too often he definitely would blackout for sure. And then there was the fact that actually everyone said he was smarter than his father. Hard to pocket for the kid since his father was his idol and as much it was a compliment to him, he didn't think that was true.  
"...No" He continued to walk more slowly than a slug.

Ten long minutes later he finally had his door in his view, but not just his, one of his fathers as well. He smiled beneath his mask and stopped once again. In these hallways were so many good memories. He grew up here, he still was growing but still, this castle is his home and neither could scare him the Lava away from her, the amounts of weapons, dangerous places nor a take-over of the castle by enemies. It sure wasn't the right place to be as a little child but he never learned how it was without all the danger in your home. Since he could remember Kamek, the Koopalings, his father, and minions told him to be careful. He got taught to be that way. The door to his father's room was closed. And once again an urgent feeling of the affection of his Daddy overcame him. He needed a hug from him, to hear his voice, see his grin on his face, looking in his eyes, just that gave him more confidence. But what should he do? Is father laid in the medical aria under quarantine, in a coma? No one wanted to have him even close there, cause they all said that there too many viruses. The day that happened to his father hadn't been that long but he still barely recalled anything. It was just so quick. His father collapsed in his room, Kamek was the one who found him, and shortly after that, he was the one who collapsed as well. Since that day, he was left alone. Even though his father promised him that...it was a few days before he passed out. Junior had that very bad dream again. He didn't know where that dream was coming from nor why he had it. Maybe cause his father certainly seemed sometimes tired of life the way he was planning his kidnappings and other things. But dreaming about how he would lose his father? Was he deep inside that afraid of it? He loved his father, but normally he would oust and deny such thoughts, but that nightmare was so...genuinely. When he woke up he didn't recognize that he was in his room it was like the nightmare came out of his head into the real-world. He cried; he was so scared. He didn't even know how his father came into his room, he probably screamed, he had felt after screaming his lungs out. But the thing he was to assure off was how his Papa was there to comfort him. After that, he was invited to sleep with his father. He liked to do that. The little Koopa suspected the bed to be much warmer, comforting, and welcoming. That was 100% because of his father who would lay next to him, the Koopa King was like a radiator. Koopas all have a higher body temperature but the Prince's and the King's ones were still a bit upper not only because of the fire-breathing-Koopa-dragon-mutant-thing. He missed the safe feeling when his father was around, especially in his arms. He did remember how his father carried him over to his bedroom and how he hushed him down and then there was...nothing. He must have drifted off to sleep which was comprehensible there his father was his favorite place to be. On the next morning, he sure felt a bit embarrassed but it was his father, after all, the person who knew him best, the one who cared for him till now and who would always be there. He had seen worse situations where his son had acted like a 'coward' not that his father would ever think that. It was a bittersweet irony that his father told him that night, that he would always be there, particularly in the moments he needs someone to rely on and now...there wasn't any Papa to rely on...Of course, his son didn't blame Bowser for that. No, he had given everything at that moment to just be by his father...even if it's just a minute.   
The young lord glared down to the ground; he should get some eye-shut. Just as he wanted to enter the door he noticed a harrumph behind him. He jerked, he hoped that he could escape it.  
"Young lord! Aren’t you forgetting something?"  
"I give you a hint! It has to do with the installed hand sanitizer to your left!"  
Junior puffed out a bit. He despised sanitizer. It was smelly. He just pleased to let himself fall onto his bed without any of this, but they all insisted on it, he didn't feel after discuss with them and it was more reasonable. He held his one paw annoyed under the dispenser and waited a few seconds. It made a peep-sound and instantly the harsh smell rose in his nose. It was almost pungent to his schnozzle. He rubbed the gel-like substance on his claws until it seemed to be gone. He nearly ran inside only to stop after a few feet and pull off his mask and literally threw it into a tiny box where another mask was inside. It was ordered form him to only wear every mask once and after moving it off the face putting it into the box that the mask can get cleaned again. He had about 20 of those masks.  
When he saw his bed, he jumped on it and grabbed after a stuffed-bunny animal. It wore a bandana as well with a mini embroidery at the end of that. If you watched closely you could read 'Apollo'. Apollo was Junior's favorite, maybe because it once belonged to his father who gave it to his son after he arrived in this world. He still thought it smelled after him. He was so fluffy, like a pillow, another reason he decided to reach for Apollo instead of a pillow. He squeezed his snout into Apollo's belly and closed his eyes. (Yep, same Apollo as from 'Tied down')  
There wasn't anything that could have distracted him from falling asleep. Neither the light coming from the window or the fact that he didn't cover himself at all even though he'd be one of the first persons who couldn't sleep because he'd think it is too cool in the room. His body was like, no, no, no, no, NO, nope. Not moving today anymore.   
Sadly, there were two things. First of all, he felt like a dessert. He wanted to drink some simply cold water and second, the Captains still stood all in his room watching him. Stalkers.  
He opened one eye.  
With his last powers, he sat up again.  
He groaned a bit. They still were there. As they said. Why?  
"I am thirsty..." He enjoyed having someone who would bring him everything he desired.  
"I am on my way!" Captain Shy Guy roared and hop-walked away.  
The little kid had placed himself onto his covers and it didn't feel that good as before, so he arduous kicked off them off and stirred them to the side where they now laid like a fleecy and low wall. Captain Koopa suddenly began to sneak along on the edge of his room like an agent. He was headed for the windows to close the curtains. How to accommodate from him, but he didn't think of that he maybe didn't leave any viruses on the bed but instead on all of his dressers. He could have simply walk in the middle and that would have been much more logical.  
Ten seconds later Captain Shy Guy was back. How fast? Was he the fastest thing alive? Which couldn't be right since he personally knew the fastest thing alive or it was because he lost his sense of time. It must have been the second.  
He handled him over the water and during that Captain Shy Guy traded him like poison. They were taking the whole thing a bit too far.   
He took it and drunk, still being watched by all. He got nervous.  
He put the glass on his dresser with a lot of expenditure and fall back on the bed. Now he was ready to sleep. He turned on his stomach and cuddled Apollo again.   
He still knew that there were 4 people watching him.  
"Don't you have something better to do?" The Koopa Prince muttered.  
"Actually no," Captain Shy Guy explained.   
It was strange to the child that from all that had happened to his father and all other bad things, they didn't really lose their happy mode. Why? How?  
"Young Lord, we understand that we may seem a bit pushy and overprotective, but we swore to keep you save and sound." Captain Goomba explained.  
"Yeah, and care for you! Make sure you have everything you need!" Captain Boo cheered  
"And that means to stand by your side! Whatever may come!" Captain Koopa spoke  
"Our whole lives!" Captain Shy Guy roared.  
There was no doubt, from all the minions of Bowser, the Captain trio was the royalist of all.  
Junior wasn't really listening but maybe he didn't have to. He already knew that. And it sensed great.  
"Mhm..." The little kid pressed his face more into the cuddly toy. As much he didn't want them to be here stalk- Ehm watching! him, he couldn't do anything against it, so he just let them stand there, what should they do?  
Five minutes later and the Captains still were there. There was absolute silence. No one wanted to make a wrong step and wake him, luckily Captain Boo can fly!   
"You think he is sleeping? I still have to clear something with a lady!" Captain Goomba whispered to his Koopa friend.  
"I dunno, not easy to say since he buried his face-...wait, lady?" Captain Koopa shrugged  
"Yeah, I have to tell her something important or better give her something."  
"Yo, dude you never told us that!"  
"When? I just met her today."  
"Wow, but why so urgently?"  
"Cause she'll leave today again."  
"Oh, okay, do what you think is right! You know, we'll always support you! Go!"  
"Really? Thanks! I'll be back if I am not in trouble!" Captain Goomba stormed off.  
"What were you babbling about?" Captain Shy guy questioned. Captain Boo gave his attention to his friend as well.  
"Oh well, guess what? Our friend is in love!"  
"WHAT?" they both yell-whispered and then covered their mouths. Junior didn't seem to care at all, he was deep sleeping by now.  
"Yeah! He just said he met that lady today and he has to say and give her something important! And he has to do it now cause she won't be here by tomorrow anymore!"  
"...-_-..." They were silent  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy for him?"  
"Ehm...he probably means Goombrina...and with probably I mean 500% for sure, since she is the only woman he met today!"  
"Wow, he is in love with Goombrina? I didn't know he had such a big crush on her, even tho she said all those things about King Bowser!"  
Captain Boo and Shy Guy had that, are you f*cking serious? Look on their faces.  
"What?"  
"I am pretty sure that with 'say something important to her' and, or 'give' he meant to insult her and give her some beating. And he has to do it now cause she will leave again in a few hours and drive back to Neo Bowser City." Captain Shy Guy brought out.  
"sHieAT! I told him we would ALWAYS support him! Uh-oh....he said he will be back if he isn't in any trouble...oh stars...that makes much more sense..."  
There was that uncomfortable silence again.  
"We should stop him...right?"  
"There is no doubt about that!"  
They rushed-sneaked out of the room, Captain Boo suddenly hurried back and gingerly covered Bowser jr. with his bed-sheets.  
"We don't want you to freeze right?"  
Seconds later he bolted out of the room again.  
They all had a new task, prevent their friend from doing something stupid, and Captain Goomba clearly the task to use his brain for once before acting.  
The little Koopa would now just have the task to rest, even though that would be a bit difficult since sometimes you can wake up more exhausted after a dream then as you fall asleep.  
Nightmares are like shadows; they are following you around. For the rest of your life.  
And you can do nothing about it.


End file.
